Garp D. Monkey
Garp D. Monkey (ガープ・D・モンキー, Gāpu D. Monkī), also known by two epithets as "Garp the Fist" (ゲンコツのガープ, Genkotsu no Gāpu) and "Hero of the Navy" (海軍の英雄, Kaigun no Eiyū) is a Navy vice admiral. He is the father of Dragon D. Monkey & Tiger D. Monkey, the grandfather of Luffy D. Monkey, and the adoptive grandfather of Ace D. Portgaz. He took charge of both Coby and Helmeppo's training. After the war, he became a Navy Instructor to new recruits, though still retaining the rank of vice admiral. Garp is one of the major figures, along with Sengoku, Shiki, and Whitebeard, from the times when Roger D. Gol was still alive. Appearance :Voice Actor: Brian Mathis (English), Hiroshi Naka (Japanese) Garp is a tall, tanned, broad-chested, muscular old man who is bearded and has a scar on his left eye. His eye colors were blue and his hair gray. Due to the fact that he had appeared in Romance Dawn, Version 2 with his face exposed, he wore a dog mask when he was first introduced (so fans would not realize he was Luffy's grandfather). His birthday is July 6th. The Young Past Days When he was a child and a very young Navy, Garp greatly resembled Luffy, but he still retains his scar on his left eye. As a child, he wore a tropical-like button shirt with shorts. He is seen wielding a pipe staff and carrying a treasure chest while riding a tiger he tamed. When he was younger, twenty-four years ago, He also wore a much darker double breasted suit with a white shirt and a red tie, but he already had the scar above his left eye. In his free time, such as when visiting Ace or Luffy on holiday, Garp favors wearing sandals, one out of an assortment of tropical shirts and light-colored shorts. He was also seen with said shirts, black trousers and boots. However, 12 years ago, Garp's hair and goatee were still black, with his sideburns beginning to whiten to gray. Before the Timeskip When this fact was revealed, he discarded the mask. Since then he has only worn the mask upon making entrances. Garp is also seen smoking cigars. Garp is the only vice admiral along with Tsuru to have special shoulder-pads; his are black and red whereas the standard color is blue. After the Timeskip Garp has yet to make a canon appearance after the timeskip. Gallery File:Garp-769047.png|Garp, 27 years ago. File:Garp_27_years_ago.png|Garp in his Navy attire, 12 years ago. File:Garp_D._Monkey_FullBody.png|Garp with his dog mask. Personality Garp displays an intelligence level that is equivalent to that of Luffy's; however, Garp seems somewhat more absent-minded than his grandson. Due to his hot temper, he is unable to accept excuses (and is exceptionally poor at creating his own) and at times likes to enforce his point of view on things with his fist. Garp also has his own laughter style: he adds either Bwa or Wa before the haha part. He, like his grandson, has an extreme fondness for food; in his case donuts and rice crackers. He also is somewhat of an eccentric person with a rather strange approach to things; rather than entering through doors, he finds that bursting through walls is the cooler thing to do, and he will only end up ordering his subordinates to repair the damage he caused. He also refused promotion to admiral on several occasions, because he felt being a vice admiral was fine (it should be noted that being an admiral would most likely reduce his ability to do as he pleased). Garp is a supportive person most of the time; when Shiki claims that the King of the Pirates dying in the weakest sea is humiliating, Garp replies that East Blue is a symbol for peace. When Ace was a troubled kid during his childhood, he asked Garp whether he should have been born; Garp told Ace that he will be able to find the answer if he continues living. Even though Ace was the son of his most formidable rival, Roger D. Gol asked Garp to hide his son. Though Garp was hesitant at first, after witnessing the noble sacrifice of Ace's mother, he complied with Roger's wish, and adopted Ace as his own grandson, treating him the same as he would towards Luffy (albeit in his own brand of tough love). When Ace wanted to see him as merely a guardian, he insisted that Ace was his grandson and that he is his grandfather. When Ace was at the execution deck, he even sat next to Ace, talking to him and giving some moral support. Although Garp is loyal to the Navy and wanted his grandsons to join them, in the end he chose family over duty, and followed moral justice. Another irony is that despite what Garp wanted out of his grandsons, he entrusted their care in that of a criminal, against the moralities of justice. Unlike his fellow marines, such as his friend Sengoku, Garp does not believe that one's lineage would be considered a threat to the world, and is prepared to accept people regardless of their past. However, since Luffy and Ace seem to speak fondly of Dadan, and Garp has been seen to call her a friend, it is possible that Dadan is not so bad as she is implied to be. Perhaps Garp believed that she did not deserve to be punished, even though the law demanded it (similar to how Garp saved Ace at birth because he believed Ace did not deserve to die). During the Impel Down Arc, Garp comically (if not mocking Sengoku) bragged that he was proud of his grandson upon hearing the news about the riot caused in the prison, showing that despite their choice to become pirates, Garp holds some admiration of how strong Luffy and Ace became. Relationships Friends/Allies *Navy *Tsuru *Kong *Dadan Curly Family *Dragon D. Monkey (oldest son) *Tiger D. Monkey (youngest son) *Ace D. Portgaz (adoptive grandson) *Luffy D. Monkey (grandson) Neutral *Sengoku *Roger D. Gol *Sabo *Fairy Tail **Natsu Dragneel **Erza Scarlet **Gray Fullbuster Rivals *Roger D. Gol *Whitebeard *Shiki Enemies *Shiki *Chinjao *Shakky *Shanks Abilities and Powers As a vice admiral of the Navy Headquarters, Garp had command over all lower ranking soldiers. An example of this is when after Morgan escaped, he was able to take away two of Ripper's subordinates (Coby and Helmeppo) and make them his own subordinates instead due to him having the higher rank. Also as a vice admiral, he had the potential to be called upon to be one of five vice admirals leading a fleet of ten battleships during a Buster Call. Garp is one of the most powerful fighters seen in the series so far. Although rather old, Garp still possesses an incredibly high amount of physical strength. He is able to throw iron cannonballs as if they were baseballs (at faster than cannon speeds), break through brick walls and cannon stands with his fists, and both carry and throw a gigantic ball and chain many times bigger than the Thousand Sunny. Garp also has a monstrous punching ability at his disposal, with his epithet, "Garp the Fist," vouching for his punch strength. He claimed to have crushed eight mountains during his training to face Chinjao. In terms of combat, Garp has had several decades worth of experience in both combat and navigating the harshest oceans within the volatile "New World". He's also a "hero" of the Navy and as is known for cornering and fighting Roger D. Gol many times. Roger also stated that he and Garp had almost killed each other on numerous occasions. As another true testament of sheer power, Garp defeated and nearly killed off Chinjao Don in the past, whose bounty was worth around 500,000,000 berries in his prime and was said to be able to split a continent with a headbutt. He also has leadership skills, being a Navy vice admiral and the commanding officer of the 153rd Navy Branch. In addition to his legendary strength, he has incredible durability and pain-tolerance, as seen when he was slashed by Captain Morgan's axe hand, only to recover only seconds later, with no obvious pain and apparently being oblivious to the fact he was struck at all. This was due to the fact he fell asleep before he was being attacked. He was able to get back on his feet after being punched by Luffy in Gear Second at point-blank range without losing consciousness (the punch was made possible only because Garp allowed Luffy to land the strike) and was still able to fight the Blackbeard Pirates along with Sengoku. He has also been shown to be extremely fast as he managed to bypass all of the Straw Hats in order to get to a sleeping Luffy. It is evident Whitebeard respects Garp's strength as he mentioned him during his talk with Shanks Tiger. It should also be noted that Garp is not seen to carry any weapons, aside from the cannonballs that he throws, which implies that he is most likely a hand-to hand fighter. Another example of Garp's strength is when he shown to easily strike down Marco of the Whitebeard Pirates despite having his Cursed Fruit abilities activated at the time, knocking him back which was something that Kizaru and Akainu seemed unable to do. The extent of Garp's power and fame is evident round the time of the Battle of Edd War, three years before the future Pirate King died. It was revealed that he was offered the rank of admiral more than once, but repeatedly refused the promotion. Garp's subordinate at that time, Kuzan (later promoted to admiral), commented on how cool Garp was for refusing such an irresistible promotion to which he answers by stating that he does not need a higher position, and that it would reduce his liberty to do what he wants. While being officially ranked as a vice admiral, his power was once or still is enough to qualify him for the rank of admiral or even fleet admiral before he retired. Similarly, when it was revealed worldwide that Luffy is Garp's grandson, Luffy's fame rose based on that fact alone, as Demalo Black attempted to use that as one of the strong points in his impersonation of Luffy, and Charlotte Linlin referenced to Garp when Luffy challenged her. He is a great teacher as he was able to make Coby and Helmeppo capable fighters in a short period of time and he was also selected to be an instructor. He was also the one who trained Luffy and Ace into being strong enough to set sail on their own. Haki Garp is also well aware of the existence of Haki, as evidenced when his grandson releases the King Conqueror's Haki throughout the area. Also, it was stated that all vice admirals possess Haki, so Garp can also use the ability. He is aware of King Conqueror's Haki as said that "He did inherit it after all", when Luffy used it at Navyford. Because Coby seems to have awakened Observation Haki on his own, a Navy doctor recommended that Coby ask Garp how to master it, suggesting he has enough expertise in it to mentor others. With his Armament Haki, Garp was able to injure Luffy several times, bypassing his rubber body. During the Battle of Navyford, he managed to punch and hurt Marco despite his regenerative phoenix form. He was also seen crushing Chinjao's uniquely shaped head with a Haki imbued punch 30 years ago. Weapons So far he's been seen throwing cannonballs (including a giant one, mounted on a chain) with his bare hands. The cannonballs he threw soared at a faster velocity than when fired out of a cannon, due to Garp's monstrous strength. Attack List *'Fist of Love' (愛ある拳, Ai aru Kobushi): A simple but powerful punch to strike Luffy on his head, imbued with Armament Haki to hurt him. It's a gag technique to "show" his love for his grandsons. He's been shown to have used this on Ace during his childhood as well. *'Fist Meteor' (拳骨メテオ, Genkotsu Meteo): Garp throws a cannonball at an enemy ship. Due to Garp's superhuman strength, he can throw them like baseballs, and the impacts are more powerful than when being fired from an actual cannon. *'Meteor Fist Shower' (拳骨流星群, Genkotsu Ryūseigun): Garp throws one thousand iron cannonballs at enemy ships. The cannonballs are supplied by conveyor belts on either side of him. History Past Before the Great Age of Pirates The Three Brothers Synopsis Major Battles *Garp vs. Roger D. Gol (none seen, multiple times) *Garp vs. Chinjao *Garp and Sengoku vs. Shiki *Garp vs. Straw Hat Pirates *Garp vs. Marco *Garp vs. Luffy D. Monkey *Garp vs. Burgess G. Zess *Garp and Sengoku vs. Teech D. Marshall Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Spirit Will of D. Category:Monkey Family Category:Fushia Villagers Category:Deuteragonists Category:Navy Category:Navy Instructors Category:Navy Vice Admirals Category:Former Navy Vice Admirals Category:Smokers Category:Cigar Smokers Category:Martial Artists Category:Haki Users Category:Super-Human Strength Users